project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoru Tsukino
Yoru Tsukino is a member of Xcution located in Shibuya. Appearance Yoru is a young man of average height with a lean, muscular physique. He has medium-length gray/white hair that is spiked from the rear, silver/gray eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. Allen has a scar on the left side of his face that trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. The bangs from his hair helps hide a bit of his scar from view. During normal times, Yoru's outfit are casual wear, but when he goes into a uniform, the uniform consists of a largely black concealing jacket that extends past his knees with silver trimmings, with silver buttons, and an X shaped crest on the left breast of the jacket, symbolizing his mark of being a member of Xcution. He also sports a pair of black pants and black heavy duty boots. Along with that, he has a pair of white gloves. Personality A young man with firm beliefs that always acts on his emotions before his reason. Yoru tends to have mixed feelings towards many things that sometimes clashes with his own feelings and leaves him confused. On one hand, he hates Hollows because of how they devour so many souls, even those of the living, just to satiate their hunger, yet at the same time, he pities them because they don't do it from choice. The same feelings tend to mix with the Shinigami and Quinces even. Since Shinigami can save the souls and Hollows with their swords, he wonders why they tend to take so long in getting into the scene, or leave so many souls behind where they might end up becoming Hollows eventually. With Quinces, he can't find himself liking the method that while they attack fast, they focus on complete destruction of the Hollow, including their souls, which he finds sad for the soul that never got its salvation. Regardless of his feelings, he always has an innate instinct to attack whenever he sees a Hollow, moving in to try and destroy them. This causes him to be reckless and gets him into trouble where he gets hurt or drags other people around him into his mess. Outside of the spiritual side, Yoru is very open to others and likes talking with them whenever he can. When he was a child, he always avoided other people, but after a while, he grew out of it and started trying to hang out with other people, though he does get upset if no one is able to spend time with him. He would go to great lengths to keep his friends safe, that he becomes even more reckless and forgets everything else if there's any sign that his friends are in trouble. Yoru tends to be very restless and wants to always do something rather than sit around doing nothing all day. So, if he doesn't have anyone to hang out with, he would either go read a book, train, or do his hobby. Sometimes this makes him have some sleepless nights or have trouble sleeping. With his ability to use his left arm again, Yoru is able to do something he wasn't able to do after the accident and before his Fullbring's awakening: playing the piano. Whenever he sees a piano, he has the urge to play it, where he puts his own emotions into his song so that other people could perhaps understand his emotions, finding that music has a way to opening the door to one's soul, or that's what his father always told him. History When Yoru had been younger, he had lived in the United Kingdom, and he even had a different appearance on him than he does now. Back then, he had reddish brown medium length hair that were straight and fell to his sides. Ever since he was young, he had a big dream ever since his parents gave him hopes for it with his talent: to be a worldwide famous pianist. When he had turned six years old, he had already displayed talent to play the piano and was able to memorize, perform, and even customize melodies to his own tune. Seeing he talent, his parents were proud of him and filled his head with dreams and how he was meant for great things with his talent. While Yoru loved playing the piano, he really enjoyed how he was making his parents proud of him, so he worked harder and improved his skills more and more, creating his own types of music from it. Thanks to talent scouts finding his skill, his career started early at the age of eight, and he began performing at many places over the country and moved to other countries to perform here, and becoming more and more famous. However, everything changed when he went to Japan to perform in Tokyo. When he was being driven to his performance by his parents, there was a car that crashed right into their car, and sent their car to spiral out of control till it flipped through the air, before it finally crashed to the ground upside down. Yoru found his left arm pierced by a sharp piece of metal and warm liquid dripping down his face, not realize he got a cut on he left side of his face. His consciousness began to fade from losing blood from all his injuries, but Yoru tried hard to stay awake and called to his parents, but he couldn't reach out to them, as his left arm was pinned down, and his parents weren't moving, either passed out or worse. Before he could try calling them again, his strength gave out and he fell unconscious. By the time he had woken up, he was feeling so much pain, and saw himself in a strange room, and realized that he was in a hospital room. He instanlty remembered what had transpired and started screaming as he thrashed around, causing the nurses ans doctors to come rushing into his room and restrain him. Yoru asked what happened to his parents in tearful eyes, praying with all his soul that his parents were still alive. It was then that he received the horrible truth: when they were trying to rescue him and his parents, right after they managed to pull Yoru out of the vehicle, the gas tank had been punctured and leaked out the car onto the ground, and then combusted into flames, that spread to the car and caused an explosion, killing his parents before they could save even try to save them. As if things couldn't get any worse, Yoru started to notice something wrong with his body and tried moving his left arm and his left side of his face bandaged that he couldn't see, but he couldn't even feel it anymore. The doctors explained that when he sustained severe nerve injuries on his left arm when he was pierced by the metal and it meant that he wouldn't ever be able to use that arm again. And along with that, he received a deep cut that would leave a scar on his face. Not caring about the scar, but the realization that his parents were gone, his left arm was gone, meant he lost everything. He couldn't ever play the piano again, meaning his career was over forever, and he lost his family as well. The shock was too much and he was scarred mentally as well, causing him to fall into depression and not even find himself to sleep properly, becoming more insomniac. He couldn't help but cry every day and night, realizing that he was all alone, and even though he made a lot of money from performing before, he wasn't able to do anything with it. He had some relatives that lived in Shibuya that were from his father's side of the family, and after being discharged form he hospital, he was sent there, but by the time he was discharged, his hair had become a snowy white color and his scar became noticeable for others if they looked closely. His inability to sleep made him begin to feel like he was hallucinating even after moving in with his relatives, as he began to see people that floated around, some looking bloodied and injured, like they were ghosts, and then saw some strange people wearing black clothing like they were samurai and was carrying swords as well, but he never talked to others, becoming antisocial, unable to feel he could talk to anyone. His guardians understood that he went through too much at such a young age and gave him his space, wanting him to eventually come around to being able to talk to them. Eventually, at the age of 13, he started talking to the ghosts and learned about how they had their regrets as well, how one couldn't even become a doctor, how one couldn't ever find love, one that wanted to be a singer. He understood their regrets and felt himself becoming close to the spirits, and because of them, he started opening up to his relatives, as the spirits told him that he's still lucky to be alive and have such kind people to care for him, which made Yoru happy to realize he wasn't all alone, and knew that even if his parents were gone and his dream if playing the piano more was over, he found a reason to keep living so he could find a new purpose of living. The next year passed, and Yoru had really started coming out of his shell, but then something happened that would forever change his life. One day in his house, one of the spirit friends Yoru was with started to have their chains nearing it's end, which Yoru noticed, and the moment that the encroachment was completed, the spirit caused a cry of pain and something began to ooze from his eyes and mouth and began to cover his face before the spirit disintegrated, and then before he knew it, a monster with a mask came to be. The monster attacked him and the spirits around, and even his family got involved, as Yoru managed to push them away before the monster managed to harm them. However, right after he saved them, the monster struck Yoru and knocked him to the wall and he was pinned down by some of he furniture that was thrown around. His relatives were knocked out as well and the monster began to approach them, ready to devour them, and Yoru began to be reminded of his parents and his left arm and tried to move, cursing at how he finally learned to open up again and feel happy, and now he was going to lose someone important again? He felt power beginning to flow through him and his left arm began to tingle, before a burst of spirit energy transformed his arm into a large metallic clawed arm that made him pull himself out of the wreckage and then the monster turned it's attention to Yoru and charged at him, but the claw Yoru had reacted and struck the monster in the face, shattering the mask and knocking it out of the house. The monster seemed like it had died and began to disintegrate, but Yoru noticed that behind he mask, it was the face if his spirit friend that disintegrated. Before he could question further, his arm transformed back and he fell unconscious. Shortly after, the Shinigami arrived, and altered their memories, but Yoru's remained intact, allowing him to recall it when he woke up. However, when he asked his relatives, they talked about a completely different event, leaving Yoru confused. However, deciding that maybe it was best that they don't remember what happened, he let it go, but it was then he noticed something. The left arm that could never move after his accident, started moving, and he could feel the sensations there. He recalled how his left arm transformed, and wondered how that happened, and whatever happened somehow healed his arm. When his guardians found out about this, they were really happy for him and shocked how that could have been possible. Yoru couldn't answer, but said that he wanted to play the piano again now that he could finally use his arm again. He got really rusty since he hadn't played in so long, but now that he could, he wanted to try it again. When he turned 15 years old, he received a strange card from his locker at school, with a logo called Xcution, along with a phone number and a message saying that they know what he was, and his powers, shocking Yoru. He went home and after knowing that he was alone, dialed the number. He then began learning that they were an organization and that they wanted to meet and explain to him about his powers, and warned him that if he didn't, those monsters would come back. Scared of the dangers ahead, he followed their instructions, and headed to the location they designated. He met with some men and some people his own age. They began explaining how Yoru was a Fullbringer, and those monsters were called Hollows, and Fullbringers are humans born with the gift to see spirits and held a piece of a Hollow's power when their mother had survived a Hollow attack. He was skeptical at first, but more and more of their explanation answered many of his questions. He was then offered a chance to help train him to master his power and help other people. Now armed with the knowledge that people get hurt so many times because of Hollows, Yoru accepted and joined Xcution. Ever since then, after school, Yoru headed to a special area that was for him to train to use his powers, which he started becoming well accustomed to his powers and could perform more than just using his Fullbring. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Using his Fullbring arm, Yoru is able to lift heavier objects that are even larger than himself easily and throw them at opponents. His arm has enough strength to break a Hollow's mask with one strike. Enhanced Durability: The strength of his Fullbring arm allows him to withstand attacks without any visible damage. The arm was able to repel Hollow attacks without so much as a scratch. Enhanced Speed: By manipulating the souls of the concrete and air with Bringer Light, Yoru is able to move faster than the average human and at times move faster than the eye can see. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he has not trained a lot in martial arts, Yoru has been in more hand to hand combats due to his Fullbring being a part of his body, making him focus on honing his close combat skills so he could defend himself better against others. Fullbring Chaos Claw Unlike most Fullbrings being a precious item, Yoru's Fullbring is his left arm, the one that had become disabled after the accident, but after first awakening the Fullbring, his arm was able to move again. At the present moment, his Fullbring takes the form of transforming his entire left arm into a monstrous metallic claw with a supernatural glow at his scapula point. The arm is very large, almost as long as Yoru himself. The claw arm is very strong, able to shatter solid stone, and the claws are sharp enough to cut through even steel, allowing him to deal great damage, while also defending from other attacks. The Fullbring reflects Yoru's regret in the past of not being able to protect his parents from getting killed because his left arm was pinned and became useless for so long, and wants it to never happen agian, and have the power to protect others and never be held back again. Claw of Descruction Ability 2 Ability 3 Soul Alchemy Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Trivia *Yoru's appearance is based off of Allen Walker from D. Gray Man. **His Fullbring is also Allen's Innocence from D. Gray Man. *Yoru theme is Doubt and Trust. Quotes Optional.